The present invention relates to notebook computers and especially to an automatic lifting apparatus for a liquid crystal display module in notebook computers.
Notebook computers are widely used in business, for leisure and many other purposes. Current notebook computer functions are increasingly powerful and multimedia applications are an important feature of the notebook computer. Liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages over other conventional types of displays; they have a high picture quality, occupy less space, are lightweight, are low voltage driven and consume little power. Hence, LCDs are widely used in notebook computers.
Notebook computers comprise a base and a liquid crystal display module pivotally connected to the base with a pivoting connector. When the notebook computer is in use, the liquid crystal display module is opened and the liquid crystal display panel mounted therein is exposed. The liquid crystal display module is latched to the base when the notebook computer is in a closed position. The latch of the notebook computer normally uses a sliding switch to secure the liquid crystal display module. A sliding switch needs a flat surface to function properly but modern notebook computers increasingly incorporate streamlined or other identifying shapes in their design. The non-flat shape results in difficulty in mounting the sliding switch on the LCD module and in opening the same.
Another inconvenience is that even if the latch releases a latch hook on the liquid crystal display module the liquid crystal display module may remain in the closed position. The liquid crystal display module needs an additional upward force to open it. Therefore, the liquid crystal display module or the base needs a mold design for ease in opening the liquid crystal display module. For example, the liquid crystal display module has a flange or the base has a concave shape to make a suitable modeling on covers of the notebook computer to open the liquid crystal display module. However, the flange or the concave shape make a mold for the case of the notebook computer more complex and result in inconsistent modeling.
An object of the invention is to provide an automatic lifting apparatus for a liquid crystal display module of notebook computers, which automatic lifting apparatus opens the LCD module automatically and easily and does not influence the LCD module while the notebook computer is in use. In addition, a larger LCD panel can be installed in the LCD module.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a notebook computer with an automatic lifting apparatus to open a liquid crystal display module. The notebook computer comprises a liquid crystal display module with a latch hook, a base, a pivoted connector, and the automatic lifting apparatus. The base includes an opening allowing the latch hook to pass through. The automatic lifting apparatus locks the liquid crystal display module while the liquid crystal display module of the notebook computer is closed, and the automatic lifting apparatus pushes the liquid crystal display module to a predetermined distance while the liquid crystal display module of the notebook computer is being opened.
Furthermore, the automatic lifting apparatus comprises a latch button, a latch spring, a lifting plate, at least one lifting spring, and a housing. The latch button locks the latch hook while the liquid crystal display module is closed and the latch button is moved forward, and the latch button unlocks the latch hook when the liquid crystal display module is opened and the latch button is moved backward. The latch spring pushes the latch button forward. The lifting plate is positioned inside the latch button with an interval and pushes the latch hook moving upward. The lifting spring pushes the lifting plate forward. The housing covers and protects the latch button, the latch spring, the lifting plate, and the lifting spring. The housing directly supports the lifting spring. The base further comprises at least one guide pin to guide the lifting plate and the lifting spring while the lifting plate is moving. The automatic lifting apparatus pushes the latch hook until the liquid crystal display module is opened to about the height of the latch hook. Then, the latch hook separates from the automatic lifting apparatus.
In a second aspect, the invention provides an automatic lifting apparatus for a liquid crystal display module of a notebook computer. The automatic lifting apparatus comprises a latch hook, a latch button, a latch spring, a lifting plate, at least one lifting spring, and a housing. The latch hook fixes on a liquid crystal display module of the notebook computer. The latch button is positioned inside of a base of the notebook computer for locking the latch hook, in which the latch button locks the latch hook while the liquid crystal display module of the notebook computer is closed and the latch button is moved forward, and the latch button unlocks the latch hook when the liquid crystal display module of the notebook computer is opened and the latch button is moved backward. The latch spring pushes the latch button forward. The lifting plate is positioned inside the latch button with an interval, and pushes the latch hook upward until the latch hook is at about the height of the latch hook while the latch button is moved backward. The lifting spring pushes the lifting plate forward. The housing covers and protects the latch button, the latch spring, the lifting plate, and the lifting spring. The housing directly supports the lifting spring and is fixed inside the base. The automatic lifting apparatus further comprises at least one guide pin to guide the lifting plate and the lifting spring while the lifting plate is moving.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.